An Eventful Journey
by superwhogleek
Summary: Blair was used to hunting on her own but how will she cope with her two best friends, two guys she's only just met and an angel in a trenchcoat? What is in store for them? What dangers will they face? (OC/Sam) (OC/Dean) (OC/Cas)


(So this is my new Supernatural fanfic. I've had an idea in my head for a while and finally decided to write it. I have three OC's in this but it is based from Blair Evan's view. I hope you enjoy. Please favorite, follow and comment if you like it)

**Chapter 1:**

I walked through the corridors of my old high school. I walked past one of the windows catching a glimpse of a 22 year old with curly red hair and hazel eyes looking back at me. I carried stopping outside a door with a plaque saying _'Miss Hill - English'_. I walked in to see a 25 year old with messy blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Blair Winters? Is that you?" She said seeing me walk in.

"Hey Becky. Long time no see" I smiled walking over to her.

"Where have you been this whole time"

"Working... You know my job takes me everywhere"

"I'm guessing you're back for a reason"

"Yeah but also to see you and my family. I've missed you all"

"I'm not surprised when you haven't seen your best friend for over a year"

"I know but I'm going to try and stay ans long as possible this time"

"You better... It's been horrible here lately" she said as we heard a piercing scream.

We both ran to the source of the scream as we saw a young girl cradled up on the floor and a dead body next to her. She looked petrified.

"Madison? Are you okay?" Becky knelt down by her.

"I heard a thud outside my room I walked out to see him there and blood everywhere" She answered.

"Look you two go back in the room. I'm going to search the place" I said helping Madison up and into her room.

I walked down the rest of the corridor checking every possible room as I heard footsteps behind me. I swung round with my gun pointed at whoever it was. Two guys stood there one was extremely tall and the other one stood there gun pointing back at me.

"Did you do that to the guy upstairs?" I asked.

"No we didn't... we're obviously searching for the same thing you are" The other guy said.

"Then put your guns down" I ordered.

"You two" The taller one said.

We all lowered our guns down at the same time and stared at each other in silence for a while.

"What's your names?" I asked breaking the silence.

"My name's Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean... and that's Castiel behind you" Sam answered.

"Right... where did you come from?" I asked turning around to see a guy in a trenchcoat.

"I teleported in here..." He said walking over to Sam and Dean.

"Who are you?" Dean asked.

"I'm Blair Winters" I answered.

"Winters? Why does that name sound familiar?" Sam mumbled to himself.

"No time for that now Sammy... Is there anybody else in the building?" Dean asked.

"Yeah two women up in the History department where our dead guy is" I answered.

"Let's go get them out of here" Dean said.

We walked back to see the dead body had disappeared and the floor was spotless. I walked into Madison Evans classroom to see her bundled up into Becky's arms.

"This is Rebecca Hill and Madison Evans... guys this is Sam and Dean Winchester and Castiel" I said as we walked in.

"Can we leave yet?" Madison asked shaking.

"Yeah... Cas is going to take you safety" Sam told her.

Cas helped Becky with Madison as she was to shuck up to walk anywhere. Me, Sam and Dean walked out first. As we all went out the door slammed behind us leaving Madison, Becky and Cas in the room.

"Cas... can you get them out?" Sam shouted through the door.

"My powers have been cut off" Cas answered.

"What about you Becky?" I shouted.

"No... my powers have been cut off two" She shouted back.

"How would she get out? Dean asked.

"She's half angel... she can do half of the things your angel friend can" I smirked.

"Guys hate to break the conversation but we have company and so do they" Sam said as we were surrounded by Demons and so were the other three.

"Great... My worst enemy... couldn't get any better" I mumbled.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Nothing just fight these idiots" I said pulling out a angel blade stabbing an oncoming Demon.

"How do you have one of them?" Sam asked.

"Another story for another time" I said focusing them back onto the task at hand.

We fought for a while until all the Demons were dead on the floor. We checked into the room to see the exact same situation apart from the door being locked still but Dean managed to kick it down and we all left the building.

"Thanks for the help" Sam said.

"Anytime... I should really be thanking you for the help" I smiled.

"Anytime. Where did you get that angel blade from?"

"I have my contacts... one of them thought I'd be better having this with me more than they would"

"How long have you been hunting then?"

"My father taught me to hunt since I was 7... so about 15 years"

"And you never thought to leave it all behind and have a normal life?"

"To me this is a normal life"

"You know I still can't figure out where I know the name Winters from"

"Me neither but maybe it will come to you one day"

"What are you going to do now?"

"Probably just carry on with my hunting a long way away from here"

"You could always come with us if you'd like. We have the room. Your friends could join to if they want"

"You're asking a total stranger that you've only just met to come and hunt with you?"

"Yeah pretty much"

"Sure why not" I smiled as Dean walked over.

"You already to up and leave?" He asked.

"I don't know... Are you ready to leave Blair?" Sam asked.

"Let me just go check with the others" I smiled before walking away.

I could see Dean wondering what was going on but I ignored it and decided to see if Becky and Madison wanted to join.

"So who's coming?" Sam asked walking over to the car.

"You get all three of us" I answered.

"Are you all sure about this because you don't have to come if you don't want to" Dean said hoping we'd change our mind.

"Life here is boring... I think I need this" Becky said.

"I know about all this now I can't go back to normal life... honestly I think I need the protection" Madison said.

"I'm sure... plus it might be fun to not work alone for once" I said before joining the others and getting in back of the 67'Chevy Impala.

Dean got in and gave Sam the I will kill you later for this glare. Sam just got in and smirked. This was going to be an eventful journey.


End file.
